Ghost Hunt: The Blood Reign
by Sakuragoanime
Summary: Mold me into a lion so my sharp claws can reign down on fate and become new and if blood is spilt then there's always a hidden truith. -Yuri Sulo I could understand that now, Mai said. Yet her eyes flashed gold as they called her name; a lion standing amongst a traitorus feast for they are now predators. and they crush me with a weight that changes this story forever(spoilers)
1. As the Dust Settles

**Mai's POV **

Saying I don't feel lost would be an understatement, but saying I felt calm would be an even bigger lie. So no matter the cost or the pain I go through there's no amount of fear that will control me because I'll make a different ending this time. And I won't be left behind.

Let bygones be bygones they say but no I don't want to just let everything rest; no I want to change things. So for that to happen I have to change first. And I realize that that maybe through darker means than I was once willing to go through. It's only a testament to the various trials I have tried. so I'll let this be a warning a reminder that what I, you, we, and them thought of as an ending chapter was only a beginning to the monsters that trod among us. it was a continuation of a Ghost Hunt.


	2. Transparent

**Mai's POV**

Naru and Lin returned after 3 months and during that time my abilities had been goiing haywire. Especially since Gene was no longer there to control them. Luckily I found a way to block them before Naru returned so nothing happened during our last case.

So it was on a typical day that I was racing down the street towards the office that I heard a loud screeching crash fill the area. As suddenly violent screams rend the air speechless and a sharp high pitched endless ringing feels my ears. It is then that I immediately drop my bag and fall to my knees as I clutch my ears while they throb with shooting pains. My whimpers drowned out by the screams surrounding me as my eyes looked frantically around me. And I grew more and more paniced as I could not only see the crushed auspicious state of the bloody wreck but I also noticed as I began to see the varying features of the transparent deceased around me.

It was as I noticed these things that I realized the ringing in my ears was silenced so I pulled my hands away. then as I looked down at my hands and noticed a murky warm crimson red liquid covering the entirety of my hands while my vision blurred and my hands shook as I vaguely noticed the viyle red still leaked from my ears; no sooner did I pass out surrounded by chaos and undoubtedly late for work knowing Naru was not going to be happy. And then it all went blank.

I woke up blurredly. White flashing into my eyes as I groaned and my hearing was muffled while my head promptly decided it was the best idea for it to possibly kill what ever brain cells I currently had as Naru would put it; with the way my head was pounding I could not at the moment disagree with the assessment if Naru was here speaking about it outside my conciousness. soon my vision began to focus more and I could see distorted blurry transparent people's figures surrounding me and the blurry figure of a solid one standing beside me talking but all I could hear was a deep mumbling voice. I could only make out some of the words the what I'm assuming is a male voices words. My-Ms.-we-are-you-have-and-current-it-take-for-ear-all-so-administer-function-same-changes-odd-so-well-to-contact-family, he said. So instead of trying to understand his broken garble talk I told him promptly in my apparently raspy voice that I could not understand him and would like to make some phone calls. It was then that I heard the tapping of his shoes as he walked around the room to hand me the phone at which I held close to my face so I could see the numbers and called Lin. Who I greeted as he was also an assistant, and then he gave the phone to Naru.

Mai, Naru said. All the while I could hear the struggle in his voice as he spoke which I mistook it for anger little did I know it was something else. Worry; because I had been out for 2 weeks and in that time I had changed for better or worse.


	3. Flicker

Hey sakura Chan here glad it's caught your interest and I would like everyone who reads this to give your honest opinion since its my 1st time actually writing on here so I don't know how everything works or how to get a beta writer for that matter. Anyways I'll try to make this as enjoyable as possible without too many mistakes any way for every review I get I'll give out another story.

ja ne sincerely sakura Chan, and on to the story!

**Mai's POV**

I clutched the phone tighter to my weary hands that start shaking as I take in the sound of Naru's voice. He was angry I thought... no he was definitely going to deduct my pay, I mean I know he only just got back 4 weeks ago but now that I missed a whole day of work there was sure to be... my thoughts were quickly cut off as I heard the loud boom of Naru's voice.

Mai ! , he said. Are you listening to what I'm saying, he says and then gives a long sigh. You need to explain to me why I shouldn't fire you right NOW because you have been MIA for 2 weeks now without informing anyone of why, so you better have a great explanation Mai, he said in a whispering bellow.

But before I could retort I was suddenly eclipsed with excruciating pain. Then my lips thinned into a straight line as I clinched my teeth trying to escape the constant throbbing of my shooting headache. It was then that my struggle to keep myself quiet was in vain and my sight began to get better but my head far worse. there was a sharp intake of breath from across the phone line as I started to cry and sob as the pain continued to devour me. I then heard Naru ask me where I was but I could only get out a few gasping words from my mouth of what even I may not be able to understand. I...d-don't...k-kn... ow..pleas..ma.. make... aahh...stop-pp! , I gasped out.

Suddenly the door is burst open but I wasn't paying much attention due to the convulsions my body was undergoing due to the severe pain going through my head. All I could feel was smooth cold rubber clothed hands clutching and grasping at me. They were trying to control the burn that currently was reeking havoc on me. And it didn't seem to want to listen, no it only got worse. soon my hearing grew to fiearce and my eyes to focused, to bright.

Then it was still, no it was calm and I realized that nothing was there anymore because it was dark... my eyes are closed I realized. So I opened them slowly, blinking as my vision clears. Turning my head to look around the room I noticed I could still see the transparent dead figures hovering around... "ghosts", I thought. It was as I was turning my head toward the door of the room that I caught a figure clothed in black sitting beside me, obviously Naru. But since I could not see his face as it was turned away from me I called out to him. It only took me 2 times since Naru was such a light sleeper.

I couldn't help but to admire Naru's soft sleeping features as I stared at him. Although I realized Narus dull glare when he caught me staring at his handsome face. I know I'm handsome Mai but you don't have to stare it's rude, Naru says as I blush and glare at him the same time. And it was as I was about to open my mouth to give a loud and very obnoxious retort that he cuts me off stating quiet bluntly. Mai, by the way you mind telling me why your eyes are green, he says. What!, I shout. You must be joking Naru my eyes are not green, I grumble back shocked. It's as I look at his "does it look like I'm joking face" that I realize something is wrong.

I was about to question him and possibly ask for a mirror when I hear the door click open and then both me an Naru's heads quickly snap toward the door way. No sooner did the tall form of Lin enter the room but quickly freezes in the doorway when he looks at me. Suddenly Lin's usually poker face morffs into a look of shock; his mouth opens seemingly In slow motion and he forms a single word. Mai, Lin says. But the way he said it was in such a way that only can have me react in one way. My back tingles, shivers ran up my spine, and my eyes widen, but all I could feel was a sence of foreboding.


	4. Shock Me to Reality

**Lin's**** POV**

Two weeks ago...

I could tell from Nolls anxious visage that he was getting restless as Mai had not shown up nor had he gotten his tea. A clear sign that worry had begun to creep up his bones and settle in his tea addict state. I knew that there was a possibility that Noll was just being paranoid but I could also see that Nolls worries may not be unfounded. I've begun to worry myself. Especially since the latest Mai has ever been was an hour and 45 minutes due to school activities at the latest. And now that it's getting toward closing time and Mai haven't come in nor has anyone called the phone it's safe to say something may not be right. It was then that I heard Noll heave a heavy sigh and walk over to the office phone and then begin to start calling the irregulars of SPR about Mai. Soon I watched his face grow darker and darker in his fear as his pale white complexion went to an uncomprehendable shade of white and his lips thinned tighter and tighter till they were a matching set of his ghost white skin tone.

Suddenly he slammed the phone down in a quick burst of fury with the phone making an audible "clicking" sound. I rise from my chair speededly and the chair falls over. Ignoring it I took wide long strides towards Nolls stricken form and put my hands on his shoulders squeezing tightly to gain his attention. Keep yourself calm, I said. I don't know what's going on but don't lose yourself to it; be calm and I'll try my best to work out whatever is happening, I said. but that's the thing Lin I don't know what happened to Mai and neither does anyone else, Noll says. But that...I said as I was cut off. No, Noll said. I had promised myself I would protect her and that I would watch her because she reminds me of Gene and I couldn't watch him well enough and he ended up dead and I don't want that for her... especially since she doesn't have anyone else, noll exclaims in a shallow low tone. And I realized that the rare sight of raw emotion that noll has just agonizingly displayed meant Mai was so much more to him than he let on; that she was everything to him now. While these mind boggling thoughts raced through my head I had knowingly come to a conclusion. I would help Noll to find her and not because she meant the world to him but because I feel like she is something to me too but more so then I realize.

Later that day I emailed the team to research about Mai outside the office and update me on any clues they find. While me and Noll work and try to find info at the office. We worked tirelessly to find clues but no such luck came to us within or outside the SPR office including the irregulars. So days become a week and that week became 2. I watched as Noll grew eratique and worrisome as he lost sleep and worked more frantically searching for Mai. Typically it was a very quiet afternoon on a Monday with Noll still running himself rampant that I got a call from an unknown number. Picking up the phone I was pretty surprised when I heard the quiet soft voice of Mai on the other end asking if she could speak to Naru. I only gave a soft grunt of agreement as I walked into Nolls office and told him who it was. I watched as his face relaxed but then pinched back together in a scowle when he began to speak angrily into the phone. Of course I zoned out as I could finally tell that everything was going to be OK so I sighed out in relief. But my relief was short lived as I heard Naru shout loudly over the sound of Mai's pain filled cry's and garbled answer to Nolls questions. We then heard the phone make a soft thump as the phone fell on the other end hearing what I guessed was a short distance as Mai's cry's grew somewhat distant but not far enough since they are still loud. A few minutes later we heard shuffling sounds and then a voice answers the phone as I can hear different types of shouting voices as the other person talks to Noll; him barking words back at them and what I believe them speaking frightfully back. It was later that we were able to make it to the hospital and see Mai. I had only saw her briefly before Noll informed me to go and rest at home as its been a long day and he would stay here. I of course refused to leave and said I would go figure out what happened.

As I made my way to the nurses station I noticed the minimum amount of nurses on duty and knew her doctors were not going to be there so I decided to email all the irregular SPR workers a hefty email on Mai and what we know at the moment. Soon I decided to just wait out here and go back to Mai's room in the morning. especially since I knew that Noll was finally going to get some sleep now that he knew where Mai was and was near her.

Next when I opened my eyes which I realized I fell asleep and now have given myself a creak in my own neck. Then I stood up straightening out the wrinkles in my clothes the best way I could and made my way to Mai's room. It was then that I opened the door and saw the familiar smug look of "I'm right face" Noll only uses around Mai. when suddenly both their heads snap toward me as if and sink. Feeling a twinge of the power in my left eye tingle. I look over to Mai and my eyes widen when I realize not only what the tingle in my green eye that was covered by my bangs meant. But that all I could do was whisper her name. So through the shock of what I could see it did not stop me from coming to the full realization of what Mai's twin green orbs meant. No, there was no mistaking it. Mai had not only unlocked the full potential of her powers but it had shown me something else. That my younger dead brother had a child, that Mai was part of my family, she was my niece, and that things were about to change because there was a tale told in my family. That one day two beings of power would come together and change the world to destroy a new age of darkness, one that humanity has sworn off believing. But not only that; that Naru is the male counterpart and can't use his powers without the other half, Mai. That now that Mai has awakened the true power then the fable would now be reality...a new age would begin and nothing will be as it seemed!


	5. Your Emerald Eyes

**Lin's POV...**

My eyes were wider than I could fathom, although my mind was currently rendered shocked by the girl that sat in the lonesome hospital bed. More specifically my niece, yet I didn't know it but here she was, and she was right under my nose this whole time!

My legs moved without thought. While my conscious raged a war within me and memories flashed like photos through my head. I was broken from my reverie by Noll's voice. Lin what's wrong, he said. slowly turning my head towards him I struggle in my attempt to stray my eyes from the shining twin emerald orbs staring back at me imploringly.

it's her I say to him, we've finally found her I said. My voice clearly echoing in the room. At my words Noll's eyes visibly widened to a shocking degree as he sucked in a sharp breath and snaped his head in Mai's direction.

Suddenly Noll abruptly stands from his chair and walks past me towards the door while tossing me a calculated glance. So I quickly follow him out the room and close the door behind me. he swiftly turns towards me an unknown glint in his eye catching my attention as he peers slightly up at me. So, he says. That girl is my fiance, he says as a wide smirk spreads across his face. My eyes widen as I realized what the glint in his eyes meant.

Gene was only a substitute and Noll had found her his mate, his future wife, and the true counterpart of the other half his soul.

Then his smirk turned into a grin. This changes things he said. And I couldn't help but feel a shiver run down my spine, not in fear, but in excitement.


End file.
